Vadim
Vadim was a criminal who persuaded and tricked a lot of people in order to steal from the Royal Vault underneath the Louvre palace. Biography Early Life Vadim once worked in the Louvre Palace before he decided to leave after stealing a diamond pendant from the Royal Vault. From then onwards he plotted to return to the Vault to steal the rest of the wealth by hiding under the guise of someone who wanted a better France. Criminal Persona Believed to be plotting to produce gunpowder for an unknown plot, the Musketeers had D'Artagnan arrested in order to infiltrate Vadim and discover his plans. While locked up, Vadim often played with a golden coin and showed D'Artagnan the trick of making it disappear. Getting closer to D'Artagnan, Vadim revealed that he was going to be to walk out of the prison in daylight without any resistance. Pretending to have a fit, he succeeded in fooling the Jailer, knocking him out and stealing his keys. By releasing more prisoners with the help of D'Artagnan, Vadim was able to cause a distraction while they escaped around the front of the prison. In an attempt to open the gates, Vadim wrapped his chains around the neck of Queen Anne and threatened to hurt her if they did not open them. Treville ordered a man to the gate, and Vadim's allies, lead by Felix, arrived. On horseback, Vadim escaped with his new accomplice, D'Artagnan. Hidden in a secret location, Felix cut the chains from Vadim's hands and feet. In order to check how trustworthy D'Artagnan was, he threatened to sever the fingers from his hand, one by one. When D'Artagnan didn't flinch, Vadim realised that he was clean. Releasing him from the chains, the criminal explained that he wanted to rebuild France where the poor and dispossessed would be able to rise up against the hierarchy. The following night, Vadim left the hideout to visit his mistress, Suzette Pinault, unaware that he had been followed by D'Artagnan. He later told D'Artagnan not to leave the hideout without asking permission first. By showing him a map of his plans, Vadim was able to explain the plot for the assassination. He gave D'Artagnan the map to help him later. Secretly, he knew about D'Artagnan's treachery. In a secret meeting with his followers, Vadim knocked out the Musketeer in an attempt to stop any foil in their plan. On the day of reckoning, Vadim set alight a candle that would burn for exactly fifteen minutes and light the explosives, killing the King and Queen during the Easter mass ceremony. Whilst his followers were distracting the King, Queen and Musketeers at the Notre Dame, Vadim infiltrated the palace to steal the riches in the vault. Stealing jewels from the vault, Vadim was able to escape as his final explosion initiated, knocking out the Musketeers who had dared to follow him. In an underground passage, Vadim made his escape, but met his follower, Felix en route. Threatened by him for betraying his followers, Vadim stabbed the man in his heart first. Proceeding through the tunnel, Vadim was confronted by D'Artagnan, who wounded him badly in a fight. On the shores of the river, Vadim fell and died of his wounds.Sleight of Hand Personality Vadim was a very complex individual. Selfish and cunning, he masterminded a great plan in his early life, which he would later bring to life many years later. Ultimately, he was very good at manipulating people, including his accomplice Felix, and his enemy D'Artagnan. Despite this, he enjoyed manipulating so much, that he provided a weakness for himself. Every decision that he made, showed how knowledgable and intelligent he was, even managing to thwart and confuse the Musketeers. He has an almost heartless character, as he gathers a number of followers, whom he later betrays and leaves behind. Not to mention his consort, Suzette, who was left for dead. He even killed his own accomplice, Felix, when they learnt of his betrayal. But, his mind was corrupted by greed and power, which in the end proved that he was a short-minded criminal. References Category:Minor characters Category:Chatelet prisoners Category:Servants Category:Deceased Category:Musketeers Enemies